Mint-Chocolate Spring
by Devii
Summary: Isshushipping AU. Some time ago, I saw this man. And I may or may not have become obsessed with him. So dammit, why did he have to suddenly start talking to me during my spring break? And DAMMIT TOUKO. QUIT INTERVENING.
1. Prologue

**And so. I give you my first ever Isshushipping fic. The reason for the title will become obvious in chapter one, which is currently in progress of being _written_. Not typed. Chapter one isn't finished yet. SoyeahI'msorryIhaveschoolandcan'tdoeverything. A pathetic 253 words. But I reiterate, this is just the prologue. More is to come. Enjoy.**

_-Prologue, Start-_

Footsteps pounded the wooden floor of the basketball court with surprising lightness. The owner of said footsteps ran hard, dribbling the ball with one hand as his lightweight body swerved around opposing players. His green hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. Deep, green eyes were hard with concentration.

Five seconds were left on the clock. The slender boy – no, young man – leapt into the air, the ball soon being forced down into the net. A slam dunk. Supporters of our team leapt up, screaming and cheering. It was in that moment, that he dropped from the net and was surrounded by thrilled teammates, that I began to notice him – _really_ notice him. I suddenly saw him everywhere. In the hallways, the cafeteria, the office, the library…

My hand shook violently around my pencil. My throat felt dry. It became much harder to breathe. Then his green eyes turned to me. I felt like my body was shutting down. My vision got blurry, and I barely registered him coming toward me in my foggy brain. A hand landed softly on my shoulder. I looked up and there he was. The boy – no, man – was in front of me. Reality came rushing in as I shot up, sprinting out of the gymnasium.

Some would laugh, some would call me crazy. My sister would do both. I would tell me I'm stupid. I'm a victim of my own stalker-ish affection of that boy.

N Harmonia.

_-Prologue, End-_

**Also, apparently "leapt" isn't a word. When did that happen? Seriously, when? Also, Touya is a crazy son-of-a-bitch. But we love him anyway.**

**Derp.**


	2. Chapter One

**You guys better be glad I hate to disappoint. And although this story hasn't yet seen much popularity, I was surprised to see a review and two followers the same day the Prologue was posted. Thank you, **_**UniversalGuardian, **_**for your review and following, and **_**Kanrai, **_**for following as well. Sorry if you don't like being called out to in Author's Notes. But anyway, here's Chapter One, before I have to leave for my dad's, where there is no Interwebs. Beware of period/time-of-the-month talk.**

**Enjoy. Maybe.**

_-Chapter One, Start-_

I sat in my room, leaning back in my desk chair, hand idly moving the mouse and clicking around the browser. I sighed. Break had been exceptionally boring so far. My mom had to go on a business trip, and my sister had been all over the place with her friends. I, meanwhile, had been stuck at home with nothing to do, seeing how my best friend had gone on vacation with his family.

"Damn you, Cheren," I muttered. I stood, walking stiffly downstairs and into the kitchen for a drink and probably a snack. I heard my sister call for me.

"Touya, can you go to the store for me?" Touko called from her room, since she was actually home for one. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I called back to her, grumbling to myself afterward about how aggravating she was and how aggravating it is being unable to say no.

"Toothpaste, a soda, some chips, and tampons," she yelled, and I swear I could hear the grin in her voice.

If I had been drinking something, I would have done a classic spit take. "Hell no! I'm not getting you any tampons!" I yelled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment of the thought. I heard her growl – not unlike a dog.

"It's that or cleaning my bloody panties. You're screwed either way, now go," she barked – again, like a dog. I muttered to myself how she had a dog-like personality sometimes.

"Fine! I'll get you your stupid tampons," I grumbled loudly, shoving my feet into my shoes and grabbing my way-too-thin wallet. I trudged down to the store. We lived in a small-town-turned-suburb. Thus, almost everything was walking distance – if you didn't want name brand stuff. But we still had our convenience store, and that's enough.

Approaching the doors, I cursed myself for being a pushover. I should've told her to get them herself. But I didn't. Because I'm stupid.

I walked in. Grabbing toothpaste, her soda, her chips, a water for myself, and her – I cringed – tampons, I made my way to the checkout. I set the items on the counter and pulled out my wallet. I didn't pay attention to the cashier, or the smirk they gave me.

"You know, I never thought a guy would need these. I could've sworn they were for girls," the checkout guy said, amusement clear in his velvety voice.

I froze and slowly looked up. Sure enough, it was the object of my affections. N. I sputtered nonsensically and he laughed. I shut up at the sound. N Harmonia, the man who seemed frozen when it came to emotions, was laughing. It didn't matter that he was laughing _at_ me. I just cared about the fact that he was laughing.

"So why exactly do you have those?" he questioned. "Did your girlfriend badger you into getting them?" he wrinkled his nose disdainfully.

"Uh… I-I don't have a girlfriend… As gross as it is, my sister badgered me into getting them. But I guess it's better than cleaning up the consequences of not getting them, since I always do the laundry," I babbled, blushing at my own stupidity. '_I'm going to kill Touko.'_

N grimaced. "I guess I'm lucky I don't have a sister?" he looked out the window. "The next shift is here. Finally," he sighed. "That'll be eight dollars and fifteen cents, by the way."

Slightly startled, I looked down to see everything in a plastic bag. _'When did that happen?'_ I wondered in my head. I filtered through my wallet. I only had six dollars. I groaned quietly, but N still noticed.

"Don't have it?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I only have six," I mumbled shamefully. N nodded.

"Here, you're nice, so I'll make up the difference for you," he said, pulling out his own wallet. I stuttered.

"Y-you don't have to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just shut up and let me put you in debt to me," he joked – _I think –_ a mirthful smile playing on his lips. I blushed at his smile.

Ducking my head, I muttered, "right," before handing him my six dollars. He took it, adding his own money and putting it in the register. He smiled as he handed me the receipt, long fingers lightly brushing mine in the process.

I swallowed. "Thank you, and have a nice day. Or at least, that's what I'm supposed to say. The next shift finally arrived, you wanna go get some ice cream with me?"

My throat went dry. My crush – my... obsession... – just asked me to do an _activity _with him. After a few moments of nothing from me, he began to look dejected, though he tried to hide it. "I'd love to go," I blurted, hating the expression on his face and cursing myself for not answering sooner. He smiled and excused himself to go clock out. I waited patiently outside the doors, fidgeting nervously on the sidewalk. I remembered the bag in my hands. I turned to N as he stepped out.

"Um... I need to run by my house real quick, it's not far," I lifted the bag to show why.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll walk with you," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I nodded hesitantly, turning and walking in the direction of my home, him walking steadily beside me. I wasn't even entirely at the door before Touko threw it open. She looked furious (in her _oh-so-_intimidating pink, cupcake-printed pyjama shorts and peppermint-striped tank-top.)

"Where have you been?" she growled, grabbing her stuff and throwing mine back at me, causing me to fumble. Her gaze slid to N and she smirked evilly. I glared half-heartedly.

"Touko-" I started, only to get cut off by N (again).

"You look like a candy store threw up on you," he said, looking as though he hadn't just insulted the probably-most powerful person in the known-and-unknown universe.

She and I both blanched at him, but I grabbed N's hand and ran before Touko could fully react. Though I did vaguely hear her roaring in anger.

We arrived at the park and promptly collapsed onto a bench. Panting slightly, N turned to me. "Is... Is your sister always so volatile?" he asked, and I smiled breathlessly.

"Pretty much. Believe it or not...*pant* You get used to it," he returned my smile, causing butterflies to erupt into a flurry of movement in my stomach.

"So..." N drawled, his gaze trained on me, making me slightly uncomfortable. He looked away, "wanna get that ice cream?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, but you're paying." He chuckled, making those butterflies return full force.

"Of course, since you have no money. I'll just add it to your tab," he looked at me with a teasing glint in his eye. I gasped.

"No fair! You offered!" I leapt at him as he jogged away towards the cart.

I wasn't an athlete. Not at all. And after running from my house to here, I wasn't in good condition. By the time I caught N, I was panting and barely trudging.

He jogged over to me. "Are you alright? You don't look so good..." his eyes were full of concern. He reached out to steady me when I stumbled.

"I... I'm fine... Just... Not used to running that much... Ever..." I panted pathetically, hands on my knees as I stood doubled-over. N hovered beside me, worried and uncertain.

I looked at him, his concerned face, and wondered why even asked me here. _'Does he like me? _Like _like me? I hope so...' _I thought, watching him. He blinked and placed an uncertain hand on my arm.

"Do you still want ice cream?" he cast a glance at the ice cream cart a few yards away. I nodded, and straightened myself.

He walked us over there, pulling out his wallet and asking what I wanted. I mulled it over briefly. "Chocolate," I told him. The classic ice cream flavour.

"I'll take the mint," he said, giving the ice cream man the money and handing me my chocolate ice cream cone.

"So... Mint?" I asked, then looked at his hair, smirking, "it suits you."

He chuckled, then looked at my own mop of hair. "Yours suits you, too." I blushed and mumbled to myself. He grinned. "You are adorable, you know," he said, a soft smile on his face.

As soon as his words finally registered in my now-mystified brain, my face turned a colour reminiscent to that of a lobster or tomato. I blanched at him. "... W-what?" I squeaked, my voice pathetically weak.

He blinked. "'What' what? You're adorable. I was just stating a fact," he said, as if I wasn't choking on my ice cream...

"I-I'm not adorable… Most _people_ won't give me the time of day, let alone any girls," I sputtered, my face heating to a concerning level.

"I'm giving you the time of day," N stated matter-of-factly, taking a bite out of his ice cream cone before he leaned toward me and licked up a gob of mine. "Your ice cream is melting. Let's go to the swings."

I stared after him as he walked off, my chocolate ice cream dripping stickily down my hand. _'N… thinks I'm adorable?' _I felt a rush of giddy butterflies in my stomach as I followed him, a permanent (yet thankfully light) blush dusting my cheeks.

I found him sitting on a swing, a pool of mostly melted mint ice cream sitting in his mostly eaten cone. I stepped in front of him and bent forward, licking up the last of his own ice cream. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You know, you're pretty adorable yourself."

_-Chapter One, End-_

**1, 629 words. Not too bad, I suppose. I've been typing this during school, mostly, so you guys better be glad I got it done so fast. Chapter Two is finished, but has yet to be typed. Chapter Three has been started. I'll try to make these longer. Ciao~**

**Derp.**


End file.
